The present disclosure generally relates to gyroscopes and more specifically to tuning fork gyroscopes (TFG).
Operation of a tuning fork gyroscope may be based on the Coriolis effect, wherein a mass moving at a given velocity will experience Coriolis acceleration when the mass is also rotated with an angular velocity. The Coriolis acceleration is perpendicular to the velocity and the angular velocity. The Coriolis acceleration vector is given by ac=−2(v×Ω), where v is the velocity vector and Ω is the angular velocity vector. Coriolis acceleration is thus indicative of the angular velocity of rotation.